mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Quiet Sam
'Summary' Barney is convinced that the new, mysterious farmer in town warrants further investigation. Andy finally agrees to pay a visit to the man's farm - and finds himself drawn into a predicament he never imagined he'd find himself in. 'Plot' Barney become suspicious of Sam Becker, a farmer who pretty much keeps to himself. When Barney's attempts to get a little information out of Sam in town fail, Barney becomes convinced that something shady is going on at the Becker farm. Barney finds that Sam has bought a unusual amount of medical supplies, which makes his imagination run even wilder. Barney eventually gets Andy involved and it turns out that Sam stays so close to home because his wife is expecting. Andy ends up delivering the baby. 'Notes/Trivia' *Floyd Lawson mentions that his wife's name is Melba. Sadly, she seems to pass away shortly after this episode since Floyd will be a widower in Floyd the Gay Deceiver. *Barney tells Sam that he did his part to "whip the dreaded Hun," meaning he served in The Army during World War II. *Barney was stationed in Staten Island and was a librarian during the War. *Sam fought in Korea. *Ellie is mentioned by Barney, but does not appear. *Barney notices Sam's truck too close to the fire hydrant, and calls it "Rule 8 Section B". *Sam's wife's name is Lily. *Sam's son (Andy) weighed 8 pounds and 9 ounces. *This is the first child named after Andy Taylor. Later in the series, Charlene Darling names her daughter "Andelina" after Andy. *In the scene where Andy and Barney are staked out at Sam Becker's farm studying Sam driving his tractor in a field, Barney muses that Sam is planting Marijuana. Andy doubts it is marijuana, but states that Sam is definitely planting something. The goof is that Sam is using his tractor to pull a set of soil cultivation disks. If Sam were actually planting something he would be pulling a planter implement of some sort and not a set of disks. Also, the disks are just rolling noisily across the top of the ground and are not cutting into the soil as would be required for soil cultivation. *Since Andy has no car of his own and Bee doesn't either yet, obviously Andy would have had to take the Squad Car back out to Sam's house, but yet when Andy calls Barney to tell him to bring Aunt Bee out there, what did he expect Barney to use for a vehicle? Barney mentions often that he has, or will, borrow Goober's car. There are many other vehicles in town, as well. 'Quotes' Barney: "Don't look at him, he'll know we're talking him" (pauses) Barney: "What's he doing now?" Floyd: "I don't know, you told me not to look him" Barney: "You know..narrow chin, eyes close together, slack jaw of the prominent overbite." Andy: "You know who that sounds like?" Barney: "Who?" Andy: "You!" Opie: A penny hit by lightning is worth 6 cents! Andy "Who told you that? Opie: Nat Pike told me. Bee: Oh Nat Pike is always telling Opie the craziest things! Andy: And you believe him? Opie: Sure! Bee: Well I wouldn't put much stock in what Nat Pike tells you. Opie: Why not? Bee: Well for one thing, he's only 4 years old! Opie: He may be young, but he's been around plenty. Barney: You wouldn't notice a muddy elephant in the snow! 'Gallery' ' QuietSam1.jpg QuietSam3.jpg QuietSam4.jpg QuietSam.jpg Floyd12.jpg quietSAm.jpg QuietSam12.jpg QuietSam3y.jpg QuietSam6.jpg Quietsam7.jpg QuietSam35.jpg QuietSam73.jpg Quietsam76.jpg Quietsam77.jpg Quietsam742.jpg quietSamandy1.jpg QuietSame4.jpg QuietSamFloydNateClarencePosse.jpg|Barney's Posse, Floyd, Nate and Clarence ' Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 1